Smile!
by rogue noctiluca
Summary: Di saat orang-orang sibuk membicarakan ketampanannya, mengagumi pesona tak terbantahkan yang menggetarkan jiwa raga dari seorang Uchiha, sang kekasih malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya? Ada apa gerangan? / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III


**Smile!**

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the story.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, sadar tidak, kalau Sasuke-kun itu jelek?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sasuke terkesiap—gulungan yang sedari tadi ia seriusi, kini tak berarti sama sekali. Hei, bagaimana tidak? Di saat orang-orang sibuk membicarakan ketampanannya, mengagumi pesona tak terbantahkan yang menggetarkan jiwa raga dari seorang Uchiha, sang kekasih malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya? Ada apa gerangan?

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Tuh, kan. Sasuke-kun merengut lagi."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas sebelum kembali menekuni gulungannya tadi. Memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Dia yakin, wanita yang baru 3 bulan resmi mengganti marganya menjadi Uchiha itu sedang banyak pikiran dengan pekerjaannya sehingga kata-katanya tidak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan.

"Sasuke-kun, dengar dulu!" Rengeknya.

Masih belum mendapat respon dari sang suami, Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut—Tuhan, rasanya dulu dia menikahi seorang wanita dewasa dan bukannya anak kecil yang hobi merengek. "Sakura, aku sedang sibuk, kau tidak lihat? Laporan ini harus sampai ke tangan Dobe sebelum malam ini!" respon Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Ternyata ampuh—wanita berambut sewarna gula kapas itu diam dan melepaskan tangannya. Sasuke mendengus lega. Setidaknya, setelah ini ia tidak perlu mendengarkan celotehan Sakura yang (bisa dipastikan) tidak penting. Itu berarti laporannya bisa cepat terselesaikan—lebih cepat daripada sahabat pirang jabriknya itu pergi ke ichiraku. Sumpah, dia paling malas jika sudah jauh-jauh ke kantor hokage—yang ternyata kosong—lalu harus melewati jalan memutar menuju kedai ramen itu.

.

"Hiks.."

.

Tunggu. Apa tadi dia mendengar sebuah 'hiks'?

"Selalu begitu... Hiks..."

Sasuke cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kalender. Akhir bulan. Uh-oh, berarti, memang sudah saatnya Sakura menjadi ekstra sensitif seperti ini. "Hentikan, Saku—"

"Tidak mau!" Bentak Sakura cepat. "Sudah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu! Hiks... Selalu saja begitu. Pergi misi. Pulang. Gulungan. Pergi misi lagi. Begitu saja seterusnya. Hiks..."

Apa? Jadi intinya, Sakura protes karena Sasuke bekerja? Ia tidak terima. "Sakura," tukasnya, "tolong jangan bertingkah kekanakan."  
"Lagi-lagi kekanakan! Iya, aku memang seperti ini, ada masalah? Hiks..."

"Aku bekerja juga untuk mendapatkan uang, Sakura, memangnya di dunia ini ada makanan yang gratis? Tolong jangan singgung masalah tadi lagi."

"Hiks... Mana buktinya?"

Tangan Sasuke baru saja akan merogoh dompetnya—kalau saja ia tidak mengingat tanggal. Akhir bulan. Pasti uangnya sudah hampir habis untuk membeli kebutuhan ini dan itu dan ini dan itu lagi. Astaga.

"Mana buktinya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghindari tatapan menuntut istrinya. Ternyata gulungan, akhir bulan, dan sindrom pra-menstruasi adalah kombinasi yang tepat untuk menghancurkan hidupnya.

Sabar, sabar, Sasuke. Ini semua pasti ada akhirnya. Pasti.

Lagi, pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gulungan yang sempat terabaikan. Tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang menangis sesenggukan.

.

"Sinar mentari di pinggir kali, terbang tinggi si burung alap-alap."

.

Apa?

.

"Memang dasar para lelaki..."

.

Tunggu dulu...

.

"Mau berucap tidak tanggung jawab!"

"Baik, Sakura, katakan apa maumu!"

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Sasuke melipat gulungannya menjadi dua bagian sebelum melemparkannya ke meja. Lagipula, apa itu tadi? Pantun? Darimana dia belajar yang seperti itu? Jangan-jangan Sakura beralih profesi dari ninja medis menjadi guru sastra.

Isakan Sakura berhenti—berganti menjadi senyum penuh kemenangan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sungguh, jauh di dalam hati, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghabisi orang ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya dia aset satu-satunya yang Sasuke miliki untuk memproduksi Uchiha-Uchiha kecil nanti.

"Nah, begitu dong!"

Sakura—masih dengan wajah yang berseri-seri—mengambil buku yang tadi ia letakkan di meja di sebelah sofa yang tengah mereka duduki. Sasuke masih menenangkan diri, berusaha menampakkan wajah yang se-stoic mungkin. Ya, seorang Uchiha memang terbiasa menjaga wibawa—kapanpun, dimanapun, di depan siapapun. Jangan sampai ia kelepasan lagi seperti tadi. Matanya yang sehitam jelaga mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sampul buku itu.

'**Seri Psikologi : Manfaat Terapi Senyum bagi Pasien dengan Gangguan Kejiwaan Ringan**'

Yah, sepertinya buku yang normal untuk dibawa oleh tipikal ninja medis manapun.

.

Hei, tunggu sebentar.

.

Jangan-jangan Sakura menganggapnya mengidap gangguan jiwa?

"Sakura, aku ini masih waras. Dan tidak, aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis seperti yang pernah kau tuduhkan padaku waktu kita masih pacaran dulu."

"Apa? Karena judul buku ini?" Sakura membaca judulnya, lalu mendengus geli. "Bukan itu, Sasuke-kun. Ini yang mau aku tunjukkan padamu. Kubacakan saja, ya?"

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia mengangguk pelan—masih dengan wajah datarnya. Padahal, dalam hati ia berdoa dengan khusyuk agar ia tidak menguap selama Sakura mendongeng. Ya, dalam Kamus Besar Uchiha Sasuke, kata 'menguap-saat-Sakura-bercerita' berarti 'kesalahan-yang-amat-fatal'. Yang tadi saja sudah cukup—ia tidak mau kalau keesokan harinya si pirang Yamanaka itu mendampratnya dengan tuduhan melakukan KDRT terhadap istrinya.

"Nah, ini dia!" Sakura berhenti membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas itu saat menemukan halaman yang ia inginkan. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, buang. Ayo, dia yakin otaknya bisa diajak kompromi untuk yang satu ini. Ah, andai saja ia sempat menyesap kopi hitamnya tadi.

"**Lima Fakta Medis mengenai Senyuman**

**Satu : Tersenyum membuatmu menjadi lebih sehat.**

Faktanya, saat kita tersenyum, tubuh kita menghasilkan antibodi dan sel-T dalam kuantitas yang lebih banyak.

Tuh, kan, kalau Sasuke-kun sering tersenyum, pasti lebih jarang terserang flu!"

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ayolah, mata, jangan terpejam dulu! Kau pasti bisa!

"**Dua : Tersenyum dapat memperbaiki suasana hati.**

Saat tersenyum, kelenjar ludah akan mensekresikan endorfin yang dapat meringankan suasana hati. Juga, hormon serotonin, yang dapat menurunkan stress, akan diproduksi lebih banyak."

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'hn' pelan, hatinya sedikit gusar. Sekarang, ia mulai terserang rasa kantuk.

Ekor mata Sakura berpindah ke baris selanjutnya.

"**Tiga : Bayi terlahir dengan kemampuan alami untuk tersenyum.**

Sekitar dua jam setelah dilahirkan, bayi bisa tersenyum. Mungkin mereka belum bisa merespon stimuli dari lingkungan sampai mereka berusia empat hingga enam minggu, tetapi perilaku ini secara alami melekat pada manusia. Bahkan bayi sering tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Kalau waktu bayi, Sasuke-kun juga seperti itu tidak ya? Hihihi."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Ayolah, seorang Uchiha bahkan bisa mengalahkan 50 shinobi musuh dalam beberapa kali serang—kenapa melawan rasa kantuk saja sulit sekali?

"**Empat : Tersenyum dapat mengurangi tekanan darah.**

Berdasarkan penelitian, mereka yang tersenyum secara kontinyu memiliki tekanan darah yang lebih rendah daripada mereka yang tidak melakukannya.

Katanya tensi Sasuke-kun sering naik kalau sedang berdebat dengan Naruto kan? Mungkin yang satu ini bisa dicoba."

Mungkin kalau terlalu banyak tersenyum, tekanan darahnya akan menjadi sangat rendah—lalu dia akan terlihat menjadi seperti Sai yang sangat pucat, seperti kekurangan darah.

"**Lima : Senyum adalah senam wajah yang terbaik.**

Karena, banyak otot wajah yang turut berkoordinasi ketika kita tersenyum. Rata-rata sebuah senyuman memerlukan 5 – 53 otot yang bekerja."

Sakura menutup bukunya. Terimakasih, Tuhan—Sasuke nyaris kalah dalam pertempuran melawan rasa kantuk yang menjalar.

"Nah," Sakura menambahkan, "makanya, Sasuke-kun juga harusnya lebih sering tersenyum. Kalau merengut, nanti jadinya jelek!" Kedua tangannya mencubit pipi kiri dan kanan Sasuke, menariknya ke atas sehingga kedua bibir sasuke membentuk sebuah lengkungan huruf 'u'.

Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya. Tampang datarnya kembali menampakkan diri. "Jelek-jelek begini kau juga mau, kan?" Tambahnya, "aku tidak butuh semua itu—yah, kau bisa mengambil jatahku untuk tersenyum."

Pemilik mata jade itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap lawan bicaranya penuh tanda tanya. "Eh? Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Karena endorphin, serotonin—atau apalah itu, semuanya selalu dihipersekresikan dalam tubuhku saat aku melihatmu yang melakukannya." Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sakura. Ah, seorang Uchiha bisa gombal juga, ternyata.

"Lagipula..." Sasuke mendorong pundak Sakura, membuatnya jatuh telentang di atas sofa—sebelum kakinya merangkak naik ke sofa yang sama. Seringai licik muncul menggantikan wajahnya yang stoic. "Aku lebih senang memasang ekspresi yang seperti ini."

.

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya, adalah rahasia mereka berdua.

.

Uh-oh, sepertinya laporan untuk Naruto harus menunggu sampai besok pagi.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Word count : 1.218

#np : Canon in D - Depapepe

Fic untuk mengawali bulan puasa. Marhaban yaa Ramadhan, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan O:) buat fakta tentang senyumnya, saya nyari di mbah google. mohon maaf kalo ada yang melenceng. konkrit sangat diperlukan. makasih udah baca :)

Review?


End file.
